User blog:Clockboxxer/Allies to Sonic! DEATH BATTLE!
Interlude Nok: Enter Sonic the Hedgeho- Thrash: Woah, wait a minute. Nok: What is it? Thrash: What the hell is this? First, what about Alex vs Cole? And second, why are we here instead of Wiz and Boomstick?! Nok: That's on hold and from now on, there will be 7 sets of hosts. Us and Wizard and Boomstick are just 2 sets. For every battle, the hosts may change. Thrash: Okay. Nok: Thank you. Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes. Enter Sonic the Hedgehog, gaming icon and SEGA's beloved mascot. Thrash: Also victim of being milked til the cows come home, Sonic has gained a lot of friends over the years. Seriously, there was just him and now there's hundreds! Nok: Today, we're focusing on the most important 3. Thrash: Who is truly worthy? Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Sonic's obsessive stalker. Nok: Miles "Tails" Prowers the Fox, Sonic's best friend and genius inventor. Thrash: And Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's longtime, hotheaded rival. Nok: For this battle, no super forms will be considered seeing as Amy not only doesn't have one, but Knuckles' and Tails' forms would be too even. However, everything else is fair game. Thrash: They call me Thrash and he's Nok! ''' Nok: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, skill and armor to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Amy Rose Nok: Sonic the Hedgehog had become quite popular in his area. Robotnik would fall to the heroic hedgehog every time they did battle and word spread. When a young Amy Rose heard about this, she immediately became infatuated with the Blue Blur. '''Thrash: And he means that! Like full on horny dog levels of love! Anyway, Amy learned to read Tarot Cards cause hedgehogs do that and one reading said she would meet Sonic himself one day on Little Planet. Nok: This actually ended up being true. Dr. Eggman had kidnapped her and used her as bait to lure Sonic out. Thrash: Let's try that. Nok: What do you mean? Thrash: Use a hedgehog as fishing bait, obviously! We could catch a speedy blue one! Nok: What are you, insane?!! Ignoring my retarded co-host,(Hey!)'''Sonic came and of course saved Amy. After that, Amy was desperate to join Sonic's group, the Freedom Fighters. '''Thrash: And just like that, Amy was determined to become worthy of the crew and more importantly, her Soniku's approval. All of a sudden, she went fast enough to keep up with Sonic. Nok: Keep in mind that Sonic's casual running speed is 765 mph or about the speed of sound. How she achieved this? Her determination and love unlocked- Thrash: Her innate hedgehog speed gene? That's creepier than creepy. Kinda hope my pet hedgehog had that. Would suck if he got out the cage, though. Nok: Nevermind that. Besides her newlyfound speed, Amy packs an arsenal stranger than her habits. Her main weapon is the large Piko Piko hammer. And if she loses it, she can summon it back. Thrash: With the hammer, she can create pink vortexes of hearts that suck in her enemies, leaving them helpless. Nok: Assuming the vortex does act like an actual vortex, it could deprive Amy's opponents of oxygen. She can also spin her hammer to fly. Thrash: Screw you, gravity! Amy also shares some moves with Sonic! Such as the Spin Dash or Homing Attack! And Tarot Cards which can predict the future and curse enemies, decreasing their accuracy and evasion. Nok: Some more interesting things in her arsenal are the ability to turn invisible, albeit her shadow being visible, her Gifts which are a trio of exploding presents, healing herself by thinking about Sonic-um, somehow-and even send a Chaos Spear-like cyclone of hearts with Storming Heart and paralyze foes for 20 seconds with the Amy Flash though someone strong enough and determined enough. Thrash: Damn! She's also got some pretty sick feats. She can easily tear through metal, harm the Iron King and cause an explosion the size of a stadium! Nok: She knocked over the Egg Carrier and as Wizard calculated, Amy must have thrown her hammer with a lowball of 2+ tons of force. She defeated ZERO, saved Mobius countless times and even created her own team, Team Rose. This team included her, Cream and Big that was on par with Team Sonic and helped defeat Metal Sonic. Thrash: She survived a fall from orbit and outran an earthquake,too! ''' Nok: Though, Amy obviously isn't all that perfect. She can get distracted thinking about Sonic for starters. '''Thrash: And she's...immature and reckless as expected from a love crazy 12 year old. Nok: But still, no matter how you cut it, Amy is one determind fighting machine and you DON'T want to be on the buisiness end of her hammer. Amy: Keep your rotten robots away from my Sonic or you'll be sorry! Tails Nok: Miles Prower was born around the time the evil Dr. Eggman had begun his terror spree. He was born with a defect. He had two tails instead of one. Category:Blog posts